Searching Through The Past
by Ashitaka C. Ichigo
Summary: 15 year old Kurosaki Appuru starts to see ghosts witch leads to her try to find out about her greatgrandpa's past.........chapter 2 is up enjoy
1. Chapter 1

This story takes place in the future its about Ichigo's great-granddaughter that's looking for

Ichigo himself

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The school was full of kids trying to get out and head home. Kurosaki Appuru had to shove

everyone out of her way to get through the front gate. "Its always a pain to get the hell out of

here" she thought getting a little mad. She finally got by and started toward the Kurosaki

Clinic. The clinic has been in there family for as long as she could remember. Appuru was

thinking how weird her family was. Her whole family, her sister, mom and dad where all

Doctors and where so upbeat all the time they freaked her out. She always thought how could

I be related to such morons. "And they plan on making me a doctor, I don't think so, I'm going

to a Martial Arts master and run my own dojo." She said to herself. She had been taking

Karate ever since she was 6 years old and now not event her sensei could beat her.

Appuru was about 2 blocks away from her house when she heard someone crying. She

stopped to looked around. She found a little girl curled up into a ball crying. "What's wrong

little girl?"Appuru said putting her hand on the girls shoulder.

"I'M DEAD THAT'S WHAT WRONG." The girl screamed, "NO ONE SEES ME, NO

ONE TALKS TO ME, I'M ALL ALONE."

" Well I can see you your not alone now, don't say your dead." Appuru said sympathetically

"NO I AM SEE!" the girl got up and jumped in front of a car that was passing by. Appuru

watched in shock, as the car didn't event slow down but hither straight on. Amazingly the

car just passed right through the girl's body. All Appuru could do is look at the girl

dumbstruck. "See, I told you I was dead now leave me alone." The girl said, starting to

rundown the street. Appuru ran after her calling out "Wait, I want to help, please stop!"

The girl stopped and looked back at Appuru" How could you help me your still living?" she girl

said a bit confused.

"I don't know, why don't we start with how you died." Appuru said "If that's ok with you."

She added. " Well I don't really know how it happened. I was walking home from school

when I heard this god awful sound at the park and I looked toward the forest to see what it

was, then something hit me in the head. When I woke up I was dead!" The little girl said

looking gloomy. Appuru stood there for a few minuets and thought about what to do, this was

kind of freaking her out she had never see a ghost before in her life, but for some reason she

wasn't afraid. All she wanted to do was help the little girl get to heaven.

"Well, why don't you take me to the place where you died there may be some clues there."

she said after minuets of waiting "Ok follow me its at the park near the swings. I use to go there

all the time after school to play." The girl said cheerfully and started off down the street with

Appuru right behind her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

first time writer PLZ SEND REVIEWS!


	2. Chapter 2

When they got to the park it was getting kind of late, the sun was starting to set. Appuru didn't really notice this for she was lost in thought on how she was going to help the ghost. They were nearing the swings in the park when the girl stopped and looked around nervously.

"This is were it happened. I heard the strange sound coming form that direction." The ghost said pointing towards the forest. Appuru stated slowly towards the forest when she suddenly halted. "Did u here that?" she said "No, wha………" a blood shrieking scream pierced the air around them. "That" Appuru said taking a step back.

"That's the sound I heard before I died." the girl said taking refuge behind Appuru "what could that be?" Appuru said thoughtfully "well it sounds like its getting closer." The girl said after they heard another cry from whatever it was.

Then, it came out from the forest. It was huge, about two stories high, and it looked like it was wearing a white mask. It was like an enormous snake; it didn't have any legs but a long slender body that turned into its tail, and instead of arms there where what looked like scythes that were long and sharp. "Go hide somewhere, it looks like I'm going to have to fight it." Appuru said to the ghost while getting into a fighting stance.

"So you can see me can u. well with that amount of spiritual energy I'm not surprised." The monster said in a deep voice. "You can talk." Appuru said jumping back in surprise but keeping in her fighting stance. "What are you?" She said, "What do you want"

"Me, why I'm what u would call a hollow and I'm here to devour your sweet soul, oh it smells so good!" the hollow said with a grim "Now, its time to DIE!"

It rushed forward with speed that didn't seem natural, but Appuru was ready and charged at it. The hollow tried to slash the girl with it long scythes, but Appuru dodged them with ease and she came around with a critical blow to the monsters chest witch sent it flying into the nearby jungle gym. Pieces scattered all around the park and a piece of metal landed near Appuru. She saw it and picked it up and held it like a sword, ready for the hollow to come back again. "You little shit, I'm going to kill you." The hollow said in rage. It charged her once again blind with rage it didn't see the piece of metal that Appuru had in her hand. She took it and rushed at the hollow and stabbed it in the chest. It screamed with pain then vanished. "Well, it seems that it gone, you can come out now." Appuru said happily

The little girl jump out from behind the slide and ran to Appuru. She jumped on her almost knocking Appuru over. "YOU DID IT." the ghost yelled with a huge grin on her face. "Yeah, but your still here, you should be going up to heaven I avenged your death." Appuru said a bit confused. "Maybe there's something else that need to be done." Just then the hollow appeared in front of them again but looked unharmed. "You think you got rid oh me, ha." The hollow said then went after Appuru again. "Go, run, now." Appuru screamed at the ghost while blocking the hollows scythes with the piece of metal, as the little girl ran and hid. "This time I'll kill you." Appuru said rushing in dodging the hollows scythes. The hollow took both it arms and came down hard trying to hit Appuru, but she jumped up into the air and when she came down she yelled "THERE'S NO COMING BACK AFTER THIS, AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH." she it the hollow in the face splitting its mask in half then it stated to disappear bit by bit, until there was nothing left of it.

"Hopefully it gone for good." She said. Then she noticed a light behind her. She turned around and saw that the little girl was glowing. "Thank you so much." The girl said. "Now I can rest in peace." With that she disappeared in a flash of light. Appuru just stood there wondering what to do now. She looked up at the sky and realized it was dark out. "Fuck dads going to kill me." She said as she started to run home.


End file.
